


Новая угроза

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Stargate Atlantis, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейфы узнают, что они не одни такие бессмертные на этой планете</p><p>Примечания: продолжение "Сосуществования", уже во время Naked Instinct<br/>Древние - раса могущественных существ, породивших жизнь на Земле и других планетах как минимум двух галактик, но не слишком отягощённых моралью в плане поиска способов Вознесения (как просветление, только с кучей дополнительных фишек и оставлением физического тела)<br/>Репликаторы - несколько рас, имеющих общую склонность разбирать любую органическую и неорганическую материю и создавать свои копии. Даже в неразумном виде представляли огромную угрозу, а уж в разумном...</p><p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая угроза

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naked Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517228) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



Когда мадам Ксанаду появилась в поле зрения, рейфы несколько секунд смотрели на неё, словно не верили своим глазам, а потом почти синхронно ощерились зубастыми оскалами и зарычали все, кроме Стальной Охотницы. Та чуть лучше держала себя в руках, но и на её лице была написана самая настоящая ненависть.  
– Что? – Джон Константин на всякий случай встал между ними и Ксанаду. – Что вы вдруг монстров из фильмов ужаса изображаете?!  
– Возможно, ты читал или слышал, как рейфы рассказывали, что воевали когда-то с заклятым врагом, и в результате едва не погибла вся наша галактика, – стараясь говорить спокойно, заметила Стальная Охотница. Глаз с Ксанаду она не сводила.  
– Ну и?  
– Этими врагами были Предки, или Древние, как называли их некоторые из людей.  
– Ну и?!  
– Она – Древняя, – сказала рейфская королева, и Полуночник с присвистом зашипел.  
– А вы – рейфы, и, заметим, я знаю о том, что вы на этой планете, гораздо дольше, чем вы знаете то же про меня, – пожала плечами Ксанаду. – Хотела бы – скрывалась и дальше. Но решила прийти с миром и на мир рассчитываю. С людьми же вы как-то договорились.  
– С людьми другое, – не меняя боевой стойки, сказала Стальная Охотница.  
– Что, раз я не добыча, со мной и поговорить нельзя?  
– Это не люди ставили на нас эксперименты, – скаля острые зубы, напомнила ей королева.  
Мадам Ксанаду вздохнула.  
– Да, генетическая память у вас совершенно лишняя, я считаю… – пробормотала она. – Но тем не менее. Позвольте привести хотя бы один аргумент.  
И вперёд выступил Призрачный Странник, чьи руки на несколько секунд потеряли форму и стали просто расплывчатой серой массой.  
Даже Джон Константин нахмурился: это для него было внове.  
А рейфы не бросились в атаку просто чудом.  
– Репликатор, – процедил Бог Городов. – Здесь. Откуда?  
– Можно уже было догадаться, что вы на Земле не первые гости из нашей галактики, – вздохнула Ксанаду. – Но показались мы вам не просто так. Недавние исчезновения? Поздравляю, вы правильно думали, что все жертвы убиты. Просто когда убивают репликаторы, тел не остаётся, они всё-таки всё разбирают и превращают в свои корабли или себе подобных. И если вы вдруг забыли – у наших репликаторов встроена программа по уничтожению рейфов. У Странника я её отключила, но у остальных она есть.  
– И кто же такой добрый её туда встроил? – поинтересовался Джон.  
– Мы, конечно, – кивнула Ксанаду, глядя на Стальную Охотницу. Та выпятила губу. – И я этим не горжусь, но шла война. Рейфы тоже мало чем из того, что тогда совершили, могут гордиться.  
– Откуда здесь репликаторы? – спросила королева. – И почему ты так подробно всё рассказываешь, разве Вознёсшимся Древним не запрещено вмешиваться в события?  
– Репликаторы тоже угодили в пространственно-временной разлом, как и вы, – объяснила Ксанаду. – А меня давно сослали, как раз за вмешательство. И привязали коротать вечность на этой планете.  
– Вокруг слишком много бессмертных, – проворчал Джон. – И что? Ты решила протянуть старому врагу оливковую ветвь, раз уж вы все здесь теперь прописаны?  
На этот раз она посмотрела уже на него.  
– О, Джон, милый, если б так, – вздохнула она. – Репликаторы – машины, и мы со Странником уже проверили, к чему их приведёт алгоритм программы. Их не слишком много, и напрямую с Ульем им не совладать. Поэтому они придут к выводу, что нужно уничтожить источник питания рейфов. То есть – людей.  
– Ради одного завалящего Корабля – целую планету? – возмутился маг.  
– Это логичный шаг, – пожал плечами Странник. – Поэтому мы и пришли предложить объединиться всем вместе, чтобы их победить.  
– Репликатор и Древняя, объединяющиеся ради общей цели с рейфами, – покачала головой Стальная Охотница. – Теперь я в этой жизни видела всё.  
– Не зарекайся, – сказал ей Джон Константин.


End file.
